


Salt

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Kinda, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightshade_19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/gifts).



> ok so this actually was from a tumblr post: http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/post/149604060194/0u0b-if-u-reread-chp-192-closely-you-can-taste 
> 
> anyways nightshade-19 was like lol and then i reread it and reflected
> 
> and was like
> 
> you know who else would totally taste his salt? 
> 
> bokuto
> 
> that's 100% a lie i didn't actually specifically think bokuto i just thought that someone would be down to taste and then i was like yo gimme a pairing and that's what happened
> 
> I started it off semi seriously but then around 2 pages in i was like yeah no and it got kinda cracky

“Nice block!” 

 

Bokuto paused taking a drink to turn and appraise the ongoing practice match where Kuroo had just blocked a particularly vicious spike from the opponent. Bokuto smiled a wry half grin to himself. He had been blocked by Kuroo many a time. It was all sorts of frustrating, but at the same time oh so exhilarating. 

 

The deafening sounds of heavy breathing, sneakers against the floor, and flesh meeting ball. The smell of air salonpas and sweat. Kuroo’s roguish face staring at him across the net, smirking with pride and insolence.

 

That was the face that Kuroo was wearing currently. 

 

It wasn’t even directed at Bokuto and he still wanted to wipe that smirk off the other boy’s face. The brunette’s hair was so annoying too. What was that hairstyle even? Where did he get off with all of that messy hair. Didn’t it bother him when it hung in front of his face like that? Hadn’t he heard of a hairbrush before?

 

Bokuto wanted to run his hands through that thick, shiny, black hair and yank. He wanted to mess the other teen up even more.

 

Bokuto let his eyes wander more. Kuroo was fit. Of course he was. He looked good out there. He looked good. He was ever so slightly taller than Bokuto was, but he was leaner too. He would look good under Bokuto’s body.

 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo wiped his face with his shirt. Kuroo was drenched in sweat. A beadlet on his neck caught the grey-haired teen’s eye.

 

Kuroo didn’t wipe it away.

 

For the remaining half of the practice game, Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of Kuroo and every time that the taller boy stopped moving for a second or more, Bokuto would focus on that drop of sweat.

 

Bokuto wanted to lick it away.

 

Bokuto took a sip of water.

 

Still thirsty.

 

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Bokuto’s eyes followed Kuroo across the court, never straying even once.

 

Kuroo was in tip top shape. Everything was on point. He received flawlessly, he spiked forcefully, and he blocked effortlessly. By the time that the practice match was over and everyone was gearing up to go home, Bokuto was, to put it one way, frustrated.

 

“Hey Bo,” Kuroo greeted his friend breathily.

 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto replied in turn, grinning. 

 

“I’m starving,” the black-haired teen groaned. He yawned and then bent down to pick up his bag.

 

Bokuto definitely ogled his ass. Bokuto was hungry, sure, but he definitely felt more thirsty tbh if you catch my drift lol. 

 

“Yeah, same. I’m pretty hungry too.” Bokuto said. Hungry for that ass. “You wanna grab something together?”

 

“Always,” Kuroo smiled once he stood back up with his bag. Bokuto gestured at the door and started walking. 

 

“Burgers?” Bokuto suggested.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They scarfed their food down in a matter of minutes and after they had washed it all down with water and wiped their mouths and hands, Kuroo spoke up.

 

“Saw you staring at me.”

 

“Yeah, you’re hot as fuck,” Bokuto shamelessly said, smirking and shooting finger guns at his friend.

 

“Damn, same. You too bro.” Kuroo winked.

 

“I’m gonna put my dick in you tonight,” Bokuto stated. Kuroo bit his lip and blushed like a lil maiden cause he’s mad shy but he mad horny too ya know what i’m sayin? cause same that’s me

 

anyways they went to bokuto’s bc his parents were gone for the weekend (yah it’s the weekend).

 

“You can use the shower first,” Bokuto offered. Kuroo nodded and headed off to wash every inch and crevice of his body with bokuto’s soap which smelled like bokuto and def made kuroo like 200% more excited and then bokuto showered and the shower still kinda smelled like kuroo and that made bokuto like super hyped up too ? 

 

finally they were both clean af and they were on the bed togehter. Kuroo lied on the bed, completely naked, and Bokuto hovered on top, gazing at his best friend with the force of a thousand lusts.

 

“You’re so hot,” Bokuto breathed reverently, reaching out a hand and trailing it up Kuroo’s abdomen to his chest. 

 

“You’re hotter,” Kuroo countered, arching up into the touch.

 

“Nuh uh,” Bokuto shook his head childishly and then moved his hand back down until it rested on Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo inhaled sharply at the touch. Bokuto quickly smiled at the reaction and stroked it once before moving his fingers farther down. Bokuto’s pointer finger traced Kuroo’s rim and the silver-haired boy glanced up to see Kuroo’s face completely flushed and mouth wobbling. Kuroo looked wrecked. Bokuto hadn’t even put anything in yet.

 

Bokuto grabbed the lube they had gotten out and squirted out a nice bit onto his fingers before returning them back to their rightful place in Kuroo’s ass. 

 

Kuroo hissed at the somewhat cold liquid as well as the intrusion of the fingers. 

 

It felt like ages, but finally Bokuto had Kuroo dripping wet and just loose enough for his hella fat dick. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Bokuto said breathlessly, grinning like the chesire cat as he scooted up and lined his dick up. 

 

“Oh my God, just put it in already,” Kuroo groaned, throwing an arm over his face. Bokuto could feel the other teen trembling underneath his body. He was going to be doing a lot more than trembling soon enough.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Bokuto chuckled and started to push in.

 

true to his word, Bokuto fucked Kuroo. He started slowly, letting Kuroo get used to the feeling of hard, searing hot flesh slide inside him.

 

“You’re so tight,” Bokuto gasped as he thrust in the second time. Kuroo’s warm heat sucked Bokuto in, swallowing him up. It was the best feeling in the world. Bokuto would live in Kuroo if he could. 

 

“Shut up,” Kuroo murmured. Bokuto laughed shortly and breathlessly, looking at his lover throw his head back and bite his lip. 

 

Bokuto was willing to give Kuroo all the time in the world, but when the brunette started subtly grinding back down on his dick his self control weakened and he found himself quickening his pace.

 

The room was hot, stuffy, smelled like sex, and was filled with the loud moans and grunts of both men as they made hot gay love

 

“Mm, Bo, you feel so good,” Kuroo choked out. “You’re so fucking big.”

 

“All the better to fuck you with,” Bokuto growled, glowing at the comment. “This big dick fill you up good?”

 

“Oh my God, dirty talk? Really, Kou?” Kuroo groaned. Bokuto noted that Kuroo seemed even more red than before, if that was possible. it was so cute that bokuto had to lean over and give Kuroo a sweet lil kiss on the nose. and then he obvs had to dip lower to plant a tender kiss on kuroo’s lips. and then it got super filthy with tongues.

 

it was p quiet for a while with just those squelching and slapping sounds of frantic, rough sex and both of them could feel something in their core rising higher and higher as they got closer and closer to the edge

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Bokuto bit out before licking a strip up Kuroo’s neck, lapping up the salty sweat he found god kuroo was so hot

 

“Same,” Kuroo grunted. 

 

“I’m gonna come in you,” Bokuto panted. “Gonna fill you up, Tetsu. Gonna be leaking my come for weeks.”

 

anyways they fuck a little more and it gets faster and harder and all that and then kuroo came and coated his and bokuto’s stomachs with white sticky stuff and then bokuto was spilling into kuroo’s hot bod 

 

anyways then they both sorta cleaned up cause they were hella sweaty and covered in semen and then they cuddled the shit outta each other and were super happy and lovey dovey the end

  
ps use condoms everyone 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading you filthy, horny losers (or is that me whoops)


End file.
